


Open For a Surprise

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Himiko gets hit with pranks every time she opens her locker, not knowing that these pranks will soon be useful to her later on when she finds a letter.Oumeno Week Day 8: Giving back to the community
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Open For a Surprise

Locker incident #1: Himiko opens her locker and receives a pie being thrown from a springer right onto her face, a scream of hers being interrupted once the pie hit her. Her arms dangled lifelessly down as she had failed to dodge the attack. The treat stayed stuck on her face for a good second before falling flat to the ground and revealing her stained face with layers of cream. 

Angie, who has been talking with her friend before seeing the pie getting thrown at her face, bubbles, “How divine, a surprise gift from Atua!”

“No way is this from a handsome god!” Himiko shouted, finally breaking her stillness.

Locker incident #2: Himiko opens her locker only for a pack full of water balloons to get dropped onto her, making her squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lips as the impact hit her, splashing her with water. Water drops from the tips of her hair as she stands frozen with a slightly annoyed but more so tired face, not wanting to feel the uncomfortableness from moving her wet cloth.

Kaito, who was passing by, stops when he sees the leftover water balloons that roll from her locker onto the floor of the hallway and beams, “Are you trying to host a water balloon fight with the class, Himiko? That’s awesome!”

“I’m not!” Himiko doesn’t appreciate his excitement and failure to read the mood.

Locker incident #3: Kokichi looks at the opened locker in front of him (that he opened himself thanks to finding out the magician’s locker combination) and then to the cage that he holds with a rat inside. ‘Wasn’t I supposed to only slip a letter inside of her locker…?’ he thinks to himself and then says out loud “I have a serious problem.”

Shutting the locker, he goes to find Gonta who he found crouching down by the walls of the school and slowly following a roach. The school might need to deal with a bug problem, Kokichi notes. He taps Gonta on the shoulder and Gonta turns his head to find the boy grinning down at him. “Oh, hi Kokichi-”

“Here, take this,” Kokichi cuts him off and smacks an envelope to his chest, letting the giant clumsily catch it before it falls. Gonta tries to open the envelope and immediately receives a light smack on his hand. “No, don’t open that,” Kokichi instructs, sounding like he knew from the beginning that Gonta was going to try to open it. “I need you to keep it closed and slip it into one of the slits of…” he makes Gonta get up and takes his arm, dragging him over to Himiko’s locker, “this locker.”

“Why? What’s in the envelope?” Gonta asked. Kokichi sighed in annoyance before grabbing a hold of both of his hands and looking him dead in the eyes, explaining, “This envelope contains a lot of my happiness and if you open it or put it in the wrong locker then my happiness will be forever lost. Also, if you mention this envelope ever again to anyone, my happiness will die, so don’t do that, k?”

“O-okay! Gonta doesn’t want his friend to lose his happiness!” Gonta stammered. Kokichi’s happy smile returns as he pats him on the back. Gonta slips the letter into one of the slits of the locker and becomes relieved once seeing Kokichi giving him a thumbs-up.

“Good job, big guy!” Kokichi praises him and quickly drops his smile once seeing Himiko approaching. He pushes Gonta against the back while demanding, “Now run! Go go go!”

Gonta, not asking why he should run, grabs a hold of Kokichi and runs off at full speed, making the boy scream from surprise and the lack of warning.

Himiko makes it to her locker without noticing Gonta or Kokichi and puts in the combination, hesitating to open it. She looks back to Tenko and orders, “Tenko, I can’t open my locker. You open it.”

“Oh! Of course, Himiko! Anything to help!” Tenko happily opens it for her and gets confused from hearing a huff come from Himiko. “H-huh? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing…” Himiko muttered. She was really hoping for there to be something this time. She puts a textbook up on one of the shelves and catches a black envelope that was about to slip out. Upon further examining, she sees that the top of it is purple and has a yellow sticker of a vector sparkle keeping it closed. After everything else she has found in her locker, she couldn’t help but think, ‘Is this a death threat?’

“What’s that, Himiko?” Tenko peers at the envelope and Himiko quickly slips it into her backpack, answering, “It’s nothing, just a note for a spell I wrote.”

“That’s so cool!” Tenko gleamed.

“Yeah… Hey, is that boy flirting with that girl over there?” Himiko lies, pointing to an upperclassman who was only talking to his friend.

“I think you’re right! And right where I am, too! Menaces never learn,” Tenko scolded and ran to the two, making them confused as the boy desperately tried to defend himself. 

“I am so sorry, Makoto…” Himiko mutters to herself. She opens the envelope and reads the letter inside: "Isn’t a love letter soooo overdone? That’s what this is, though. How boring… and that’s why I added a little mystery! I’m not telling you who I am, hee hee!"

“Nyeh!? A love letter…?” Himiko heavily blushes, accidentally crumbling the paper up a bit. She thinks, ‘He’s making me figure out who he is though, what a pain… but… considering the two other things I’ve received in my locker before this, this mystery doesn’t seem too hard.’

Locker incident #4: Kokichi opens his locker and sees a white envelope fall to the floor. He picks it up and sees that there’s a red design to it with white polka-dots. The envelope is way too cute and stylish to be any kind of threatening letter, which he’s received once and wasn’t surprised considering all of the people who he messed with. ‘Could this be from Himiko…? She already figured me out!? That’s impressive! Or maybe she was planning on sending me a love letter too,’ he giggles at the thought of that as he opens the envelope and reads the letter: "Don’t bully the girl you like."

A shocked gasp escaped from his mouth as he thought, ‘Have I been rejected!?’ 

He finally takes notice of the single Hershey’s Kisses that sits on one of the shelves of his locker. ‘Oh! A treat! So… does that mean that I still have a chance? Or that she already likes me? Or maybe this is a pity gift for rejecting me!’ He groans in frustration from being so confused about her response only to then smile and think, ‘That sly girl, she gave me a mystery to solve.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story for the artwork of... I can't find the artist! How upsetting, her art is so cute. However, I do know an artist who has a picture similar to the artwork that I wrote about and I love her artwork too, みゆこ (@yuronp) on Twitter. She drew a picture for the sixty minutes challenge where Himiko and Kokichi are holding envelopes.


End file.
